


【哈/性转德】救世主追妻记

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 哨兵与向导设定
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963573
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: 哈德/德哈合集





	【哈/性转德】救世主追妻记

大新闻！

霍格沃兹最优秀的向导赫敏格兰杰跟三席哨兵罗恩韦斯莱绑定了！

全校一片哗然，所有人都怜悯地看着霍格沃兹的勇士——首席哨兵哈利波特，他四年级的时候就代表霍格沃兹赢得了三强争霸赛的冠军，他的对手可是三个成年的首席哨兵啊。

吃瓜群众眼睛里都写着：你的向导被人抢了，你一点都不难过吗？

所有人都认为赫敏格兰杰一定会跟哈利波特绑定，他们多般配啊，同样是十二岁觉醒，霍格沃兹最优秀的向导和最优秀的哨兵，在哈利波特跟伏地魔那个危险的黑暗哨兵战斗的时候，都是赫敏在他身后为他保驾护航。所有人都以为等他们到了结合热年龄自然而然就会绑定。

可是，可是，赫敏格兰杰居然跟罗恩韦斯莱绑定了？

哈利正在餐厅大吃肉馅土豆泥馅饼，他五感敏锐，对于那些小动物的窃窃私议听得一清二楚。他觉得好奇怪，他的两位好朋友绑定了他很高兴啊，为什么要伤心？为什么要掐死罗恩？他现在平静得不得了，甚至还能再吃两块馅饼。

他想说其实罗恩和赫敏低热了很长时间了，一是因为他们年纪有点小，二是罗恩那家伙对信息素反应很迟钝，他居然不知道三强争霸赛圣诞舞会他自己一路跟着赫敏是什么意思——那是哨兵的追捕本能在起作用。

不过现在他们终于成功绑定了，搬去了专门为绑定哨兵向导安排的宿舍，哈利非常高兴，一个宿舍住了五年，罗恩的呼噜声真的让他很难熬。

吃完了午餐，哈利出了餐厅，说他不想要向导是假的，罗恩绑定了之后强了很多，一举选上了格兰芬多魁地奇队的守门员，而且表现良好。

之前训练时候他也试着跟不少霍格沃兹的优秀向导合作，比如拉文克劳的秋张，格兰芬多的帕瓦蒂，但那些向导连他的精神壁垒都进不去，合作还不如他一个人效率高。

下午的上课铃响了，他急匆匆向前走，走到一个转角的时候他忽然停住了，他听到脚步声，乱七八糟的脚步声，再走下去他们就要撞到了。

今天德拉蔻马尔福非常不舒服，她从早晨起来就什么都没吃，她感觉头疼，恶心，甚至很想吐。难道是昨晚夜游受凉了？她想去找斯内普教授要一点感冒魔药喝喝……

转过一个弯，她一头撞进一个胸膛里，她打起精神抬起头，梅林啊，她现在很不舒服，能不能不让她碰见哈利波特？

从他一年级不跟她握手开始，他们就互相看不顺眼，可惜他觉醒的太早，很快她就斗不过他了，不过有很多时候不需要武力，照样可以跟哈利波特为难。

“拜托让开好吗？请哨兵大人不要跟我这个普通人为难……”是的，她还没觉醒，出身累世哨兵的马尔福家族，妈妈又是著名向导家族的布莱克家，她很丢人的十六岁都没觉醒，好在父母对她很宠爱，一直告诉她普通人也没什么，一样可以很优秀。

“是你自己撞上来的，马尔福，应该你让开不是吗？”他感觉到了她呼吸很重，似乎不太舒服。

“你的向导跟穷鬼韦斯莱跑了……干嘛把脾气发在我身上……”她感觉眼前越来越花，“再生气也没用……要不回来了……你的初恋格兰杰小姐……”

“对啊，我好难过，所以我心情很糟糕，不打算做个好人给你让路……”他故意这样说，丽塔斯基特的鬼话你也信啊，三强杯前丽塔在《预言家日版》写了一堆他的花边新闻，包括他跟赫敏的八卦。

明显还想怼他几句，可是德拉蔻觉得脑海中一阵剧痛，眼前一黑，她软软地倒了下去。

感觉眼前的女孩向地下倒去，哈利下意识地伸手接住了她，晕了？不会有什么阴谋吧？这个狡猾的斯莱特林。可是看她脸色苍白的样子，并不像是假装。

一把抱起她，比他想象中轻多了，哈利向着医疗翼走去，一边走一边感叹自己真是太好心了，现在上课铃已经响了，他如果不管她，她就要在霍格沃兹冷冰冰的石头地面上躺上一节课了。

医疗翼里，庞弗雷夫人摸了摸德拉蔻的额头，“哦，她觉醒了啊……”

已经走到门口的哈利闻言转过头来，“哦？她是个哨兵吗？”

“不，是个向导。”

没劲，他还以为马尔福能觉醒为哨兵呢，毕竟她二年级是斯莱特林的找球手，反应还是很灵敏的。向导就没什么意思了，永远打不过他了。

耸耸肩，哈利波特头也不回地走了。

下午第一堂课是黑魔法防御课，哈利波特跟斯内普教授相处得非常不好，虽然斯内普教授很强，但哈利总觉得这个死了向导的哨兵有点心理变态。当然斯内普教授也总不会让哈利波特失望。

“星期六晚上来我办公室关禁闭，波特，我不允许任何人对我无礼，即使是救世主你。”

罗恩朝着哈利竖起大拇指，赫敏立刻把手放在他肩膀上，别人看起来是抚摸，其实哈利知道赫敏又在拧他。赫敏反对他们俩一切不尊重教授的行为，简直像他们俩的小老妈。也就罗恩喜欢这种妈妈型吧，他想。

刚开始哈利并没有什么特别的感觉，他经常被关禁闭一点都不害怕。可是不知道为什么从星期四晚上开始他就有点坐立难安。

罗恩和赫敏在公共休息室安静的下棋，但罗恩的精神体小猎犬在狂追赫敏的水獭，烦的哈利难受，他吓唬了一下小狗，干脆甩门走了，公共休息室的味道太难闻了。

“他又发什么疯？”罗恩生气地喊。赫敏示意他专心，没结合的小青年都是这样喜怒无常的。

不知道怎么走的，他走到了斯内普教授的办公室，远远地他就看到有人走了出来，是德拉蔻马尔福。

她觉醒之后应该正在接受训练，但向导不是都由邓布利多训练吗？哨兵才是斯内普教授训练，难道……

哈利想也没想就跟了上去。

德拉蔻这几天难受得要命，刚刚觉醒她的脑袋几乎要爆炸，各种声音纷至沓来，在邓布利多那里呆了几天才能自由活动。

家里听说她觉醒了非常高兴，纳西莎专门跑到霍格沃兹照顾了她几天，仗着跟斯内普教授关系好，现在还在他那里唠叨，让他照顾好德拉蔻，别让随便什么垃圾哨兵缠上她。看到时间不早了，纳西莎挥了挥手让德拉蔻先回宿舍休息。

她刚刚出了门就听见了哈利波特好大声的心声，“卧槽，不是吧，她难道要跟那个老蝙蝠绑定吗？”

“你真龌龊，救世主大人。”德拉蔻停了下来，狠狠地盯着哈利。

真的假的？她能听见自己的心声？就算刚刚他很放松，也不至于这么轻易地被她攻破精神壁垒。

“你能听见我的想法？”他惊讶地问。

“吃糖吗？”她答非所问掏出一把糖，哈利不由自主就捡了一块。

剩下的半小时，地下室门口有一只硕大的金丝雀飞来飞去，双胞胎的金丝雀糖果哈利还是第一次中招，他觉得一定是德拉蔻操纵了他的思想，是的，不是他大意了，是被操纵了。

这两样似乎同样羞耻。

但是她找斯内普到底是干什么呢？这个问题一直在他脑海里转来转去。

某天魁地奇训练后，他躺在级长盥洗室里迷迷糊糊（魁地奇队长也能使用这个盥洗室），他的感官触丝自己跑了出去，直到他看到某个金发小妞他才知道感官触丝自己去找德拉蔻了，他看到她身边飞着一只拖着长尾巴的白孔雀，那应该是她的精神体。

她身边还有别人，是布雷斯扎比尼，斯莱特林的次席哨兵，他的精神体是一只黑豹，正懒洋洋地趴在沙发上，被德拉蔻摸的有点烦躁。

感觉到精神领域被入侵，德拉蔻猛地抬起头，那种被窥视的感觉忽然消失了，她低下头继续rua黑豹，潘西的精神体是一只羚羊，在黑豹面前跳来跳去扭屁股，黑豹懒洋洋地看了它一眼，懒得追它。

“你最近感觉怎么样？有没有闻到什么味道？”潘西满脸通红地看着布雷斯，他的信息素味道真好闻，她感觉自己进入低热了，所以她拜托德拉蔻把布雷斯约到了有求必应屋，这个人特别不主动，跟他的黑豹一样懒。

这个女人是怎么回事？！今天斯内普明天扎比尼，她还真是个到处展示漂亮羽毛的孔雀！哈利不知道为什么自己这么生气，他从级长盥洗室里冲出来，回到宿舍翻出来活点地图。

在哪里？在哪里？他多希望他们在斯莱特林公共休息室啊，可惜不是，哪里都没有……那就代表他们在有求必应屋！妈的！一男一女在有求必应屋能有什么好事！

他恶狠狠地盯着活点地图，要是视线有温度，这张地图早就被点着了！不，不能光看地图，他抓起地图向有求必应屋冲去，还没等他跑到，他在地图上看到了德拉蔻名字。她是一个人，扎比尼没跟她在一起，哈利松了一口气，他向她冲去。

德拉蔻感觉到哈利的想法之后连一秒都不到，就被哈利狠狠地摁在了墙上。

“龌龊，你弄疼我了。”她尖叫起来，哈利拽疼了她的头发了。

硬生生按着她的脖子，看到她颈后的图腾还是白色的，哈利松了一口气。

“你就这么想绑定啊？”他捏着她的脸，这张脸真小，感觉还没有他的手掌大，“非要混在一堆哨兵里？”

“我说了好几次了，收起你那龌龊的想法！”德拉蔻冷冰冰地说，你捏的我好疼。

他松开她，让开身前的路，德拉蔻向前就跑，还没跑几步脑海里就响起哈利的声音，“我绑定你吧，怎么样？”

只觉得脸一下子烧了起来，德拉蔻脚下一个趔趄，她回头狠狠地瞪了一眼哈利，大声喊，“你想得美！”

看到她脸红的样子，哈利心里的焦躁忽然消失了，他勾起一边嘴角，向邓布利多办公室走去。

“什么？跟德拉蔻马尔福一起训练？可是她刚觉醒啊，还不是很稳定吧？”邓布利多可是近百年来最厉害的向导，哈利那点小心思他看得一清二楚。别人也就罢了，德拉蔻马尔福……斯内普教授又要来他办公室拍桌子了。

“怎么办？”他的精神触丝瞬间飞出去十万八千里，来到了纽蒙加德那间囚室。

“操心小年轻的事情做什么？阻碍哨兵绑定向导会遭天打雷劈的。”他的哨兵冷冷地说。

邓布利多扬起脸，笑着对哈利说，“好的，下次训练你跟德拉蔻一组。”

训练前的休息室里，德拉蔻拉着脸看着哈利，训练一般是按学院分的，毕竟同学院绑定成功率会更高，但今天她被单拎出来了。

“哈利波特，你不要痴心妄想了，我才不要跟你绑定。”她低声说，一边说一边给哈利做精神疏导，精神触丝渗透进他的五感，她完全没感到什么阻碍就进去了。

跟书上说的不一样嘛，她轻松地想，把哈利意识中的杂物慢慢清楚掉。

好像雨后最清润的空气吸入鼻腔，哈利只感到一阵清透的凉意，大脑立刻放松了下来，他舒服得闭上了眼睛，连日来不明原因的烦躁都消失了，原来还有这么舒服的精神疏导，他感觉到她柔软的手指按的他的头上，不够，这样不够啊，他心里叫嚣起来，行动比想法更快，在德拉蔻皱起眉头的同时，他拉了她一把，低头吻住了她。

天啊，她的味道真的是美妙。哈利不理会她的挣扎，狠狠地入侵她的唇舌，这种追逐的感觉真不错，他舔着她的舌头，吮吸着她，德拉蔻的抵抗溃不成军，她闻到了他信息素的味道，是飞天扫帚的木头味，那味道，居然挺不错的。

这次训练的对象是首席哨兵塞德里克迪戈里和他的向导秋张，他们也算是霍格沃兹非常优秀的一对。这次训练一直持续了到了时间也没分出胜负，这就是绑定和未绑定的区别，就算德拉蔻的精神指引做的不错，他们毕竟是第一次合作，沟通没有那么顺畅，好几次被塞德里克抢到了先机。

“我觉得我们需要绑定。”他又一次在意识里跟德拉蔻求绑定。

这次德拉蔻连骂他都懒得骂他了，跑得比兔子还快。

接下来的日子忙的要命，魁地奇比赛要开始了，格兰芬多的分数真是不容乐观，身为队长哈利选了很多还不错的新球员，但还需要磨合。

德拉蔻发挥了一个优秀向导的潜质，她尽可能地躲开他，他拿着活点地图都逮不住他。

这天哈利自己从公共休息室去餐厅吃饭，罗恩把赫敏拖进旁边的空教室里不知道干什么去了（还能干什么，哈利气哼哼地想，他这个好朋友最著名的品格就是毫无眼力）。

他习惯性地拿出了活点地图，惊讶地发现德拉蔻居然在下面一层那个废弃的盥洗室里，跟幽灵桃金娘在一起。

她居然在那里？哈利盯着这不太可能的组合，赶快冲向大理石楼梯，跑到下一层的走廊上。他把耳朵贴到盥洗室的门上，但什么也听不见。他轻轻地推开了门。

一股好闻的青苹果气味一下子充满了他的鼻腔，他脑袋嗡地响了一下，这是德拉蔻的信息素，她……她出现结合热了？

德拉蔻对门站着，手扶着水池边，淡黄色的脑袋低垂着。

“别这样，”哭泣的桃金娘温柔的声音从一个隔间传了出来，“这是好事啊，说明你长大啦。我可以帮你……”

“不，你帮不了我，”德拉蔻在哭，“他不喜欢我，他就是……就是本能……因为他的向导跟别人绑定了，我不希望这样……可是我……”眼泪从她苍白的小脸掉进水池子里。

她忽然打了一个冷战，她感觉到了，有人来了。

她急忙转身抽出魔杖，“别过来，出去！”她红了眼睛，又是哈利波特，他不能放过她吗？

“你发热了。”哈利躲过了她的魔咒，被破碎的瓷片崩了一身，“为什么不想跟我绑定？”

“出去，出去，”她越喊越无力，她真的在发热，自动上次一起训练就开始了，而他越靠近她就热得越厉害，此时这个密闭的空间里，她能闻到他浓郁的信息素的味道，那味道冲得她脑子一阵迷糊。

哈利大步走进她，把她压在墙上，低声问，“是因为我对吗？你明明对我有感觉，为什么一直躲着我？”

身体的本能让德拉蔻搂住了哈利的脖子，哈利信息素的味道从他的颈部大动脉散发出来，她不由自主靠近他的脖子，“因为，你明明在为了赫敏难过……”轻轻地舔着他的脖子，真是好味道。

“没有，我从来没有因为赫敏难过……”哈利狂喘了一口气，她信息素的味道越来越浓了，她的小舌头好像带着一股电流，在他全身流窜。“你别想再躲着我了，跟我绑定吧。”

他把手伸进她的袍子里，感觉她抖了一下。哈利捏过她的脸吻了上去，手顺着她的裙子向上摸，她在发抖，却拼命回应他。

“绑定的才是注定的，一辈子都不会分开，你才会让我发热，德拉蔻……”他顺着她的脖子一直吻到她的锁骨，用牙齿撕开她的衬衣，吻上她柔软的顶峰。

德拉蔻娇柔地哼了一声，紧紧地抱住他的头，“你真的没有喜欢她？”

“没有，她只是我的朋友。”他揉捏着她的柔软，“我只对你有感觉……”

听到这句话德拉蔻抱的他更紧了，“那就绑定我吧，我真的忍不住了……”

哈利搂紧她，把她抱在自己的腰上，两人身体的反应已经相当明显了，一个昂扬一个泥泞，又狠狠地吻了几次之后，哈利慢慢地顶了进去。

“疼，疼，你轻点……”她咬住嘴唇颤声说。

忍住狠狠贯穿她的欲望，哈利尽量耐心地磨蹭着，等她的痛楚消退后，才继续下去，好在她提供了足够的润滑，那些不适渐渐过去，两人都感到了身体绑定的福利——无与伦比的快感。

盥洗室里充满了相撞的啪啪声和女孩压抑的呻吟，德拉蔻的腿紧紧地缠在哈利的腰上，哈利把她压在墙上或者盥洗台上，看着她迷乱的脸和不敢叫出来的样子，哈利恶作剧的狠狠撞了几下，德拉蔻惊叫出声，随即狠狠地咬住他的肩膀，咬出两颗小小的虎牙印，这才让哈利恢复了一丝清明，他还没绑定她呢。

极乐的大门打开的时候，哈利一口咬住了德拉蔻的颈后，血和唾液带着信息素的清甜味，慢慢浸透了她颈后雪白的图腾，渐渐显现出火红的色泽，两人的精神领域互相打开，哈利忽然感到一种极致的快乐，那是精神结合的极致感觉，跟肉体结合混杂在一起，让他狠狠地达到了顶点。

欢愉之后，德拉蔻涨红了脸，她神圣的绑定居然发生在厕所里，这简直丢尽了马尔福家的脸，她虽然连手指头都不想动了，还是狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼。

“谁让你选了这么一个地方来哭……”哈利耍赖地把她抱了起来，他随身带着隐身衣，这样两人再怎么亲密地在城堡里走，也不会被人看到了。

“你……你要抱我去哪里啊？”这不是回斯莱特林的路。

“有求必应屋，我感觉我还有点热。”

“我已经不热了，放开我……还有，让你的狮鹫不要再压我的孔雀了，有大尾巴的孔雀是公的知道吗？”

“何必在意这些细节啊……再来一次吧。”


End file.
